Worst Generation
The Eleven Supernovas (11人の超新星, Jūichinin no Chōshinsei) is a term that refers to the top rookie Pirates, with bounties over 100,000,000, who arrived in the Sabaody Archipelago. Nearly every Supernova except Roronoa Zoro (and possibly Killer) are confirmed Devil Fruit users, and only two (Zoro and Killer) don't serve as captains of Pirate ships. According to Shakuyaku, one of the Supernovas could potentially be responsible for inspiring a whole new generation of pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 498 and Episode 392, The Eleven Supernovas are introduced. With the exception of the Straw Hat Pirates, most Supernovas attempted to avoid the paths of the World Nobles. Coincidentally, all the Supernovas arrived on the Sabaody Archipelago at the same time which caused a series of issues for the Marines. History The Supernovas are the top rookie pirates from nine different crews who all chose one of the seven routes along the Grand Line. They are comprised of the captains of the nine crews as well as two other crewmates who also are above the bounty threshold of 100,000,000. They come from all seas - East Blue, West Blue, South Blue, North Blue, Sky Island and the Grand Line itself. They all recently ended up on the Sabaody Archipelago at the same time. A common trait they all possess is that they have caught the attention of the World Government and have survived many ordeals that have wiped out other pirate crews along the Grand Line. Though they are all on par with each other as far as threat level is concerned, they represent different views on piracy. To date, their journeys along the Grand Line are unknown, save the Straw Hat Pirates journey, which is the main focus of the storyline and that the Kid Pirates have caused mass civilian casualties along their way. Due to a major mishap primarily caused by the Straw Hat Captain, Monkey D. Luffy at the Human Auction House, all of the Supernovas were struggling to evacuate the Archipelago facing confrontations with Marines, an army of Pacifista and ultimately Admiral Kizaru and the large guardian Sentoumaru. And one by one, they start displaying their unique abilities that made their outrageously high bounties well-deserved. However, the results and circumstances regarding their individual showdowns varied: * The Kid Pirates and Heart Pirates were caught in a battle with a Pacifista. The battle was unseen, but since they reappear during the Marineford Arc it can be assumed that they defeated the Pacifista. Kizaru however did mentioned that the Heart Pirates did a good job running away. So it could be presumed that the Heart Pirates could have fought their way out or have ran away from the fight. * A combination of Hawkins, Drake, Urouge and Apoo were easily crushed by Kizaru himself and a Pacifista. Since they reappear during the Marineford Arc, they avoided their arrest somehow. * The Straw Hat Pirates were caught between the Pacifista, Kizaru and Sentoumaru before ultimately being sent in many different directions by the appearance of Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. * Only Bege and Bonney had little trouble, facing only Marines before supposedly escaping from the area, although the fact that they did not encounter Kizaru should be taken into consideration. Surprisingly, not a single one of the Supernovas was brought into custody, as they were all seen (save for Zoro and Luffy) at Sabaody watching Ace's televised execution. Although some of them may hold grudges against Luffy for the ruckus that he made a week ago in the Auction House, it is unknown if any of them have changed their opinion after learning that he has made it in and out of Impel Down, and is taking part in the Battle of Marineford, along with the fact that he's Ace's younger adoptive brother and Dragon's son, but seeing how the broadcast from the battlefield was cut, at least some of them seem to now be going their separate ways. It remains unknown, as of late, what the Supernovas' collective reactions are regarding the deaths of Firefist Ace and Whitebeard. Near the end of the war, Trafalgar Law and his crew were seen arriving near Marineford with their submersible vessel, apparently with the intent of rescuing the injured Luffy by helping him escape and then treat his wounds afterward.One Piece Manga - Chapter 578, Law arrives at Marineford. Aside from Zoro and Luffy, the rest of the Supernovas had traveled to the outskirts of Marineford to witness the conclusion of the war. Apart from Luffy and Law, who were invited to take refuge at Amazon Lily by Boa Hancock whom they met up with after the war, and Zoro, who is still at Kuraigana Island, the rest of the Supernovas are now heading off to the New World. The Eleven Supernovas Epithet (Nicknames) * Eustass Kid: Nicknamed * Monkey D. Luffy: Nicknamed * Basil Hawkins: Nicknamed * X. Drake: Nicknamed * Trafalgar Law: Nicknamed * Scratchmen Apoo: Nicknamed * Killer: Nicknamed * Jewelry Bonney: Nicknamed * Capone Bege: Nicknamed * Roronoa Zoro: Nicknamed * Urouge: Nicknamed Trivia * The combined bounties of all eleven Supernovas equal to 2,152,000,000, the highest combined amount of a group. * Aside from Killer and Luffy, all the group were named after real life pirates or privateers. While Oda did not intend it at the time, Luffy has a naval term via a "Luff". This leaves Killer as the only one whose name has no link at all to any sea-based term or name, and Oda admitted in an SBS he was given his name out of pure laziness. References External Links * Supernova - Wikipedia article on the spacial event these pirates are named after. Site Polls Who is your favourite Supernova? Monkey D. Luffy Roronoa Zoro Capone Bege Jewelry Bonney Basil Hawkins Scratchmen Apoo Eustass Kid X. Drake Urouge Killer Trafalgar Law Site Navigation de:11 Supernovae fr:Onze Supernovae Category:Terms Category:Eleven Supernovas